HIP!
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Cómo algo tan insignificante puede arruinarte el día?


**N/A: **Este One Shot fue basado en una idea de Guir que tomé prestada ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**¡HIP!**

Las tortugas y su Maestro disfrutan de un rico almuerzo preparado por Donatelo: Chili con Carne (salvo que a Leonardo se lo preparó al estilo vegetariano). Todos comen con suma tranquilidad, degustando cada bocado, porque la verdad, al Cerebrito le quedó su comida como para 'chuparse los dedos', sólo que hay alguien que está comiendo tan desesperadamente como si no hubiera probado bocado en días.

- Rafael, - Splinter le llama la atención - come más despacio, hijo. -

El susodicho mastica rápido para poder contestarle a su Maestro.

- Tengo prisa, Sensei, me quede de ver con Casey para salir hoy. -

- Y no llevarás a tus hermanos contigo. – no es que la anciana rata desconfíe del amigo de su hijo, pero dos caracteres tan similares, tan impulsivos… es mejor ser precavido.

Rafael vuelve a comer rápidamente un bocado antes de continuar con la conversación.

- No queremos 'coliches'… digo, les pregunté a mis bros si querían venir pero los tres me dieron excusas de que no pueden. –

Splinter se vuelve hacia Miguel Ángel, claramente pidiendo que corrobore la versión de su hermano, mientras Rafael sigue devorando su comida.

- Yo - de alguna parte saca _de volada _un muñequito tipo robot que él mismo hizo usando materiales que tenía a su alcance, ya que Donatelo no "pudo" construirlo para él aunque se lo pidió con amabilidad – tengo que estar con GIR – así se llama el robotito (lo para sobre la mesa) - porque tenemos que hacer planes para conquistar la Tierra y someter a los terranoides. -

- ¡Hoooooolaa! - el robotito dice moviendo entusiasmadamente su mano de fomi.

Todos saben de sobra que la tortuga de la bandana naranja está jugando: él es quien mueve y le da voz a su juguete.

- Donatelo. – ahora es él a quien Splinter pide su versión.

- Soy 'Computadora', el sofisticado dispositivo electrónico que se trajo Miguel de su planeta natal Irken con el cual se auxilia para ejecutar sus malvados planes de conquista, y justo hoy me necesita. -

Y de nuevo, el pobre Donatelo ha sido involucrado voluntariamente a fuerzas en una de las locuras de Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Y qué me dices tú, Leonardo? -

- Yo voy a practicar algunos pasos de Kabuki que creo podrán ayudarme a mejorar mi respiración y mis movimientos pausados. -

- Es perseverante tu disciplina, hijo. - Leonardo sonríe ante el visto bueno de su Maestro – Entonces, Rafael, ¿qué actividad ruda es la que van a presenciar tu amigo y tú? -

- Ninguna. – come y pasa otro bocado – Sucede que cuando Abril y Casey se pelean, ella… - come otro bocado y lo pasa rápido – le dice "Neandertal" a él, y Casey quiere demostrarle que no es un bruto cavernícola… - come más – sino un homo sapiens civilizado, así que lo acompañaré a tomar unas clases de ajedrez. -

- Eso me parece muy adecuado, hijo, quizás puedas aprender que la victoria no necesariamente se obtiene a base del poderío armamental, sino a base de una infalible estrategia. -

- Pues haber… ¡YOM! ¡YOM! -

- Y hablando de estrategias… - Miguel Ángel se levanta – nos retiramos. - y toma de la mano a Donatelo…

- ¡Pero aún no termino! –

…y se lleva a su hermano y a su robotito para ir en conquista de la Tierra.

- Sólo te pido que se vayan con cuidado. -

- ¡Claro! – engulle el último bocado – Veré que… - mastica - Casey… - no deja de masticar rápido y es que le hace tarde – no se meta en… ¡HIP! … problemas… ¡HIP! - deja limpio su plato, se pone de pie y lo deja en el lavabo - ¡HIP! -

- ¡Tiene hipoooo! – grita el robotito y es que regresó por orden de su amo porque se le olvidó dejar su plato en el lavabo - ¡Tiene hipoooo! ¡Tiene hipoooo! – y al oír a Rafael hipear comienza a canturrearle.

- Rafael, por eso te pedí que comieras con más calma. -

- Se me… ¡HIP!… quita tomando… ¡HIP!… agua. - llena su vaso vacío con agua de la jarra que es sabor horchata y luego se bebe todo de un solo trago - ¡AAAAHHH! Ya ven, ya se me qu… ¡HIP! –

- ¡Vas a hacer así: KAABUUUUMMM! - le dice el robotito.

- Después se me… ¡HIP! quita. Ya me… ¡HIP!… voy. -

- Que se diviertan. – le dice Leonardo.

Rafael corre al elevador (y es que ya va arreglado, hasta eso, se preparó antes).

Llega rápido al departamento de su amigo y como tiene llave entra.

- ¡Hey…! ¡HIP! ¡Casey! ¡Vamon…! ¡HIP! ¡nos! -

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – sale a la carrera de su habitación.

- ¡Siemp…! ¡HIP! ¡es lo mismo cont…! ¡HIP! ¡go!-

- ¿Tienes hipo? -

- No, me dio viruel… ¡HAP! -

- ¿Y si aguantas la respiración? -

Rafael rueda los ojos pero sigue el consejo, aspira una gran bocanada de aire y la sostiene. Le hace la seña a Casey de que ya se vayan.

Van caminando a paso veloz por la acera.

- ¡Uy! Ya respira, Rafa, llevas como diez minutos así. -

Rafael resopla.

- Soy un ninja, acuérdate, puedo dejar de respirar por un buen rato. Creo que el hipo ya se fue. -

- Menos mal, no quería que me echarás a perder la concentración con tu ruidito. -

- ¿Tu cerebro puede hacer semejante esfuerzo? -

- ¡Oye! – le da un empujón por el insulto.

- Ah qué cosas haces en nombre del amor. -

- Así como me ves, te verás. – Rafael se encoge de hombros - ¡Mira! Aquí es. -

Entran a una pequeña biblioteca pública y llegan al módulo de información.

- Buenas tardes Señorita. – habla muy educadamente Casey a la señora con gafas que es quien atiende.

- Buenas Tardes. –

- Venimos al curso que darán de ajedrez. -

- Eso me parece bien jóvenes. Se van aquí, – les señala la dirección a la que deben ir – derecho por… -

- ¡HIP! -

- Por este pasillo, se van hasta… -

- ¡HIP! -

- Se van hasta el fondo, y doblan a la… -

- ¡HIP! -

- A la derecha y de ahí… -

- ¡HIP! -

- Jovencito, - dice la señora en un tono de molestia al chico que trae muy abajo la capucha de su sudadera pero eso no oculta que es él quien hipea – espero que no vengas estado de ebriedad, aquí… -

- ¡HIP! Yo no vengo… ¡HIP!… borracho, me dio… ¡HIP!… eso. -

- Se te quita tomado un refresco de cola. -

- Ya tomé… ¡HIP!… agua. –

- Por eso no se te quitó, toma un refresco. -

- Disculpe, - Casey interrumpe – entonces nos vamos al fondo a la derecha. -

- Sí. -

- Gracias. –

- ¡HIP! –

Rafael va hacia donde les indicó la empleada pero Casey le hace el gesto de que lo siga. Salen de la biblioteca y lo lleva a una tienda para _dispararle _una gaseosa. Parece que funciona ese remedio. Regresan (la empleada de la biblioteca les echa un vistazo de satisfacción).

Los dos apenas llegan a tiempo a un patio techado en el que hay varias mesas y sillas y un pizarrón. Ya hay gente esperando que inicie la clase. Se sientan en lugares cerca del pizarrón.

No tarda mucho en llegar un hombre con aspecto de erudito.

- Buenas tardes. –

- Buenas tardes. – responden los alumnos.

- Buen… ¡HIP! – Rafael también, o al menos lo intentó.

Varias risas se hacen oír sin disimulo, pero el profesor ignora esto.

La clase comienza con la típica y tediosa introducción histórica. Casey hace lo posible por poner atención porque seguro que Abril le va a preguntar y quiere demostrarle que es capaz de aprender algo nuevo y culto, o eso quisiera porque el hipo de Rafael lo distrae.

- Este juego de guerra tal como se conoce actualmente surgió en Europa durante el siglo XV… -

- ¡HP! – aun con la boca bien cerrada se oye fuerte el sonido involuntario que hace Rafael.

-… como evolución del juego persa Shatranj, que a su vez surgió a partir del más antiguo Chaturanga… -

- ¡HP! -

- La tradición de organizar competiciones de ajedrez empezó en el siglo XVI… -

- ¡HP! -

- Rafa. – Casey eleva un poco la voz.

- ¡HIP! – en vez de un "¡no lo estoy haciendo a propósito!" es lo que se le escapa de la boca a Rafael.

- Creo que debería ausentarse de la clase, – le dice el profesor – para que intente quitarse el hipo; dicen que hay que levantar las manos, respirar profundamente y retener el aire unos segundos. -

**- **Otro remedio caser… ¡HIP! – pero ante la persistencia del hipo, Rafael se levanta y regresa por donde vino.

Entonces, siente la urgencia de ir al baño (tomó demasiados líquidos) afortunadamente para él, en ese pasillo hay baños. Se acerca con apuración a la puerta del baño de Caballeros y alarga la mano para tomar la manija de la puerta y…

- ¡HIP! –

El hipo lo obliga a moverse y su mano se aleja de la manija; la acerca de nueva cuenta…

- ¡HIP! –

Otra vez no logra asir la manija. No dice nada pero comienza a apretar con fuerza su mandíbula, y haciendo uso de su habilidad ninja, de un veloz movimiento toma la manija.

- ¡Jejeje…! – ríe triunfal pero… - ¡HIP! -

El hipo vuelve a sacudir su cuerpo y como tiene bien agarrada la manija y por el brusco movimiento la zafa de la puerta.

Mira con mucho coraje el pedazo de metal que servía para entrar al baño. Le da un empuje a la puerta pero no se abre, entonces comienza dar golpes más fuertes (y es que la urgencia se está haciendo más apremiante) y tampoco así se abre, así que le da una patada y así abre la puerta de golpe.

- ¿No que no…? ¡HIP! –

Arroja la perilla inservible y al entrar deprisa…

- ¡AUCH! -

…recibe un golpe feo en la cabeza. Alguien desde dentro ha empujado la puerta también con fuerza pensando que algún descarado iba a golpearlo sino hacia lo mismo; ha golpeado y tirado a Rafael al suelo.

Después de pasada la emergencia (pero no la punzada en la cabeza) y para quitarse ese fastidio fastidiando a alguien, Rafael va con la empleada de información.

- No… ¡HIP! – ni termina la frase, la empleada ya le entendió.

- Que curioso, si a mí siempre me funciona. -

- Pues a mí… ¡HIP! – mejor lo que hace es levantar las manos, jalar aire y aguantar la respiración.

- Ojala y eso te funciones, muchacho, porque si pierdes una clase no le vas a entender a la siguiente. -

Rafael cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el raro ejercicio que según quita el hipo y no en que va perder la clase, aunque quizás pueda pedirle a Casey que le explique después, si es el que hipo no se le quita, y eso si Casey consigue captar algo en primer lugar.

Llega un joven con la empleada; también se va acercando una señora.

- Toma Kate. – le dice el joven a la empleada, tendiéndole algo metálico y de color negro.

- Gracias, querido. – la empleada esta por tomarlo cuando la señora llega junto a ellos y ve que un chico con sudadera tiene las manos en alto y otro chico le apunta con algo negro a ese chico y a la empleada de la biblioteca.

- ¡SOCORROOOOO! – grita desesperada - ¡UN LADRON! ¡POLICIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

El chico y la empleada ven con extrañeza a la señora que se ha puesto a gritar, y luego se miran como diciéndose "está loca, ¿o qué?", cuando uno de los guardias del lugar llega corriendo y ve ese mismo objeto metálico y de color negro que vio antes la señora gritona y se le va encima al muchacho que lo trae (cuando apenitas éste le entrega ese objeto a la empleada) y lo inmoviliza al instante.

- ¿Pero qué haces, George? -

- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. - le pone las esposas – Cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra… -

- ¿Pero qué hice? – y como el guardia le sigue "leyendo sus derechos" y ya lo ha puesto en pie, pide ayuda a la empleada - ¡Kate! -

- ¡George! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No ha hecho nada malo! -

Más policías llega a auxiliar, y gente curiosa también se acerca.

- ¡Traía un arma y amenazó a este pobre y asustado muchacho y a esta histérica anciana! – vocifera uno de los espectadores.

- ¡¿Yo, asust…? HIP! – Rafael se ofende e iba a reclamar pero el hipo lo ha interrumpido.

- No traía ningún arma, - explica la empleada tratando de mantener la calma más por que ha sido insultada – lo que Stephen me dio fue… -

- ¡Yo también vi que traía un arma! – se acerca alguien más que vio de lejos el "arma".

- ¿Pero cuál arm…? ¡HIP! – Rafael no puede dar explicaciones.

- Y ya no la traes. – dice unos de los guardias al presunto culpable – Eres un hábil maleante. -

- ¡Pero yo…! –

- Yo también vi el arma. – otro "testigo" se une a la discusión – Hasta ese chico tenía levantadas las manos. – señala a Rafael.

- Sí, pero… ¡HIP! -

- Vamos todos a la comisaría. – ordena el primer guardia.

- ¡Ya estás sufriendo de Alzheimer, George! - dice la empleada - ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar que no era un arma? –

- Allá lo arreglaremos. Tráiganse a todos. – ordena a los demás guardias; echa a andar llevándose a su prisionero junto con los implicados y los testigos, bueno, uno de los implicados no quiere ir.

- ¡A mi no me…! ¡HIP! – Rafael trata de quitarse del agarre de un guardia.

- ¡Pobre muchacho! – se le acerca la señora quien dio el grito de alarma – Hasta te dio hipo por el susto. -

- ¡Yo no…! ¡HIP! -

- Dicen que provocando un estornudo se te quita. – hurga en su bolso.

- Lo siento, señora, - le dice un guardia – pero tiene que acompañarnos y dar su testimonio. -

- Sí, lo haré con gusto, sólo permítame… - saca su polvo facial, lo abre, lo acerca a la cara de Rafael y…

- ¿Qué…? ¡HIP! -

… y sopla el polvo que usa para maquillar su cara sobre la cara de Rafael, el pobre comienza a estornudar.

- ¡AAASHHU! ¡AASHHUUU! ¡AAAAAASSSHHHUUUUUUUU! -

Y sin poder hacer nada, por estar estornude y estornude, el guardia lo conduce junto con todos los demás a la comisaría.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS.

Del ascensor que lleva a la casa de las tortugas sale Casey. A quien ve primero es a Leonardo, que está en el área de entrenamiento ejecutando algún tipo de kata; lo que le parece curioso de ese ejercicio es que no es tan impresionante como otros que le ha visto hacer, sino que parece algo como el yoga, hasta lleva puesto un hermoso kimono azul y no su bandana ni sus protectores.

- ¡Leo! – el hombre lo llama con cierta urgencia, pero la tortuga no parece haberse dado cuenta de su arribo, entonces cuando llega con él tiene que agitar sus manos para llamar su atención, sólo así.

- ¡Oh, Casey! – se quita los auriculares y guarda su IPOD en una de las bolsas de la vestimenta que trae – Lo siento, no te oí. -

- ¿Ya llegó Rafa? -

- No. ¿No me digas? Se aburrió y se salió de la clase. -

- No. Salió por un momento porque el hipo no se le quitaba; esperé que regresara en un rato pero acabó la clase y no regresó; salí y lo busqué en la biblioteca y no estaba; creí que se había _retachado_ para acá y volví, pero me dices que no está. -

Leonardo comienza a buscar su celular, pero se da cuenta que no lo trae consigo porque recuerda que lo dejó en la mesita de noche de su habitación al ponerse el kimono.

Va de prisa a su habitación, o más bien, tan rápido como se lo permite el kimono que viste (la prenda nipona no fue hecha como para usarse en un maratón), y lo sigue Casey, pero entonces llega corriendo de alguna parte Miguel Ángel.

- ¡GIR! – lleva su robotito hecho de fomi en la mano y lo sostiene como para que el robotito lo mire – Hagamos una prueba a tu mejorado sistema de navegación intergaláctico. -

- ¡Sí Señor! – le responde el robotito, cuadrándose.

- ¿Hacia dónde queda nuestro planeta natal Irken? - el robotito levanta una mano y señala… hacia algún lado - ¡Perfecto! – Miguel Ángel sigue su camino hacia el laboratorio de Donatelo (y cuando pasa junto a Leonardo, éste consigue arrebatarle el celular de su cinturón) - ¡Computadora! – (y mientras Leonardo marca al celular de Rafael, Casey mira que Donatelo sale de debajo de su escritorio) - ¡Computadora! – Miguel Ángel se planta frente a su hermano - ¿Cómo va el proceso de maduración de mi Chupacerebros? -

- El proceso está casi finalizado, "Amo". – responde con tal desgano…

Casey deja de observar a esos dos hermanos tortuga para saber si Leonardo ha contactado a Rafael.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – pregunta Leonardo (Casey logra oí un estornudo seguido de un hipo por toda respuesta de Rafael) – Creo que ya viene a casa. – le hace saber al amigo de su hermano, pero eso cree, que ya viene en camino porque otro hipo y otro estornudo fue lo único que oyó por el celular.

Y justo en ese momento del elevador baja Rafael.

Casey y Leonardo van de prisa con él, preocupados al ver que está cubierto con algún raro polvo; no solo su cara (ha hecho a un lado la capucha) sino también su sudadera está empolvada.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la biblioteca? -

- ¿Hermano, estás bien? –

Pero en vez de responder las angustiosas preguntas, Rafael sube a su habitación (lo siguen) y de ahí a la ducha (y tienen que esperar).

Pasados cinco minutos, Rafael regresa de la ducha y, aún con hipo y sentado en su hamaca, logra contarles lo sucedido.

- Y nos llevaron a todos, nada más porque esa… ¡HIP!… señora y otros chismosos creyeron que ese t… ¡HIP!… tipo traía un arma, pero era una mugrosa engr… ¡HIP!… engrapadora, ¡y los mendigos polis se tardaron…! ¡HIP!… ¡dos horas en…! ¡HIP!… ¡entenderlo! -

- Qué raro que haya creído eso, – dice Casey – si en una biblioteca no hay asaltos. -

- Es que yo le hice caso al profe… ¡HIP!… de que trajera los brazos arriba y así se me… ¡HIP!… quitaba el… ¡HIP!… me vieron con las manos arriba y vieron algo que parecía un arma y creyeron era un asalto y… ¡HIP¡… ¡Esto que ya me está cayendo…! ¡HIP! -

- ¿Y ese polvo? – su hermano mayor le pregunta.

- Fue un remedio que me aplicó esa señora griton… ¡HIP!… que según si te hacen estornudar se te quita el hipo, ¡a la metiche se le ocurrió echarme de…! ¡HIP! ¡de ese polvo con que se maquillan las mujeres y…! ¡HIP!… ¡pues no sirvió, nada más hizo que…! ¡HIP! – se rasca la cara porque comienza a salirle salpullido.

- ¿Y ese moretón en tu frente? –

Rafael sólo mueve la cabeza.

Leonardo sale en busca de un ungüento.

- Qué día, ¿eh, compadre? Y todo por ese hipo. -

- Y que lo… ¡HIP!… digas. Ya empieza a dolerme mi pechito… ¡HIP! ¡Pero tú tienes la…! ¡HIP! ¡culpa! -

- ¿Y por qué yo? -

- ¡Me dio…! ¡HIP! ¡por apurarme en comer para ir a ese…! ¡HIP! ¡curso! -

- Ahora yo. Tú debiste comer tus alimentos como niño bueno. -

- ¡Bueno eres tú para los…! ¡HIP! ¡trancazos que te…! ¡HIP! – se levanta de su hamaca, preparado para hacerle pagar a su amigo por todas las _broncas_ que ha tenido por su culpa.

Pero Leonardo regresa a tiempo.

- Tranquilos, no es culpa de nadie, a todo mundo puede darle hipo pero, Rafa, has tenido la mala fortuna que sea un hipo muy testarudo. –

- Igual que él. – Casey de mofa.

Rafael está por _ajustar cuentas_ pero Leonardo no lo deja.

- Y tú ven para acá, – toma su mano y lo lleva a sentarse a una silla para untarle en la cara el ungüento que ha traído – y siéntate, que no te alcanzo. -

Rafael obedece.

Un minuto después, se encuentra mucho mejor ya que su hermano le aplica en la cara con suma delicadeza el refrescante alivio.

-Bueno, - dice Casey al comprobar que su vida está fuera de peligro – luego nos vemos. Debo tener una plática ilustre con cierta personita que pone en duda mi capacidad intelectual. – y se marcha.

Rafael y Leonado lo ven irse; ambos tienen cara de no creer lo que acaban de oír.

- Una clase de… ¡HIP!… y ya se cree Eins… ¡HIP! -

- Sólo intenta ser un mejor hombre para Abril. -

- ¡HIP!… digas. -

Leonardo mira a su hermano pensando en el difícil trabajo que tendrá Cupido para doblegar ese carácter tan agrio muy de él.

- ¿HIP? – Rafael le pregunta por la manera tan rara en que está siendo observado.

- Nada, pero espero que esto alivie la irritación de tu piel. – cierra el pequeño frasco (Rafael abre la boca para decir algo pero surge otro hipo de tantos de esa tarde) – Lo tomaré como un "sí" y "gracias". – se retira.

- ¿Pero…? ¡HIP! – va tras él - ¿Cómo me lo voy a…? ¡HIP! -

- Tendrás que esperar a que el hipo se detenga solo. – va bajando las escaleras con cuidado, como si no quisiera que el kimono que lleva puesto tenga una sola arruga.

- ¿So…? ¡HIP! -

Leonardo detiene sus pasos.

- Lo lamento, ototo, no conozco otro remedio para el hipo. Tal vez si meditas… -

Rafael prefiere bajar de un salto al nivel inferior y corre con Donatelo. Cuando está por llegar escucha un grito de niña.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡GIR! ¡Dejaste la ventana abierta otra vez! ¡Se ha colado un intruso a la base! -

- Sí, un intruso. – el robotito da un brinco y se agarra de un hombro de Rafael – Te quiero intruso. – dice de un modo muy tierno.

- ¡Mig…! ¡HIP! ¡Déjate de…! ¡HIP! ¡Tengo que hablar con…! ¡HIP! ¡Doni! -

- ¡Computadora! ¡Activa el Sistema de Seguridad! – Miguel Ángel corre con su robotito hacia el interior del laboratorio de Donatelo que ahora es su base de operaciones.

Rafael también, y halla a Donatelo detrás de su escritorio, y a Miguel Ángel agazapado a él.

- ¡Computadora! ¡Haz tu trabajo, por eso te pago! -

- Si no me das ni un _quinto_. – se queja Computadora.

- ¡Obedece! -

- Lo siento, Rafita, ya sabes cómo se pone tu hermano cuando se enfrasca en sus juegos. -

- ¡HIP! -

- El hipo es un movimiento involuntario del diafragma, no hay forma que lo detengas a tu antojo, aunque existen remedios "caseros" que aparentemente funcionan pero veo que no te han funcionado. – le gustaría preguntarle por qué tiene un tipo de crema untada en casi toda su cara pero como le va a ser difícil contestarle, se tiene que quedar con la duda.

- ¡HIP! – mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando que no le ha ayudado ninguno de esos remedios.

- ¡Se me ha ocurrido otro magnifico plan para conquistar a la Tierra! – Miguel Ángel grita victorioso - ¡Descubriré la cura para el hipo, después les provocaré hipo a todos los terranoides y tendrán qe inclinarse ante mi si quieren la cura! ¡Computadora, a chambearle! -

- Un segundo, "Amo". Como te decía… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… Rafa, debes padecer un hipo crónico… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… por lo que no se te ha quitado, pero como es poco… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… usual en ti, te recomiendo que esperes, ya… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… desaparecerá… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… por sí solo. –

- ¡RAY…! ¡HIP! -

- Pues según Wikipedia, GIR, - por aconsejar a su hermano, Donatelo no se dio cuenta de que Miguel Ángel está navegando en Internet usando su computadora – dice que el hipo se puede curar: Bebiendo agua; Tapándose la nariz y esperar hasta que el hipo cese y sin respirar; Levantar las manos, respirar profundamente y retener el aire unos segundos; Hacer reír a la persona afectada; Ingerir bebidas con gas carbónico; Morder un limón; Inducir un estornudo; Comer una cucharada de azúcar… -

- ¡Miguel! Te he advertido de no usar mi computadora sin mi permiso. -

- Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, como dicen por ahí, tienes que… -

Rafael no se queda a ver la discusión entre sus dos hermanos, va deprisa a la cocina a poner en práctica un par de los remedios que ha leído Miguel Ángel; pasa casi tirando a Leonardo por entorpecer una kata. Toma la azucarera y engulle una cucharada de azúcar, hipea un par de veces antes de poder comer el azúcar y…

- Parece que… funcionó. -

Jala una silla y se sienta, para esperar que ese remedio si ha hecho efecto.

- ¡HIP! ¡QUELON…! HIP! -

Se levanta precipitadamente, y del refrigerador saca un limón y lo muerde con fuerza.

- ¡AAHHHHGGG! –

Por apurarse en morder el limón, lo que hizo fue morderse el mismo por el interior de su mejilla.

Todos se precipitan a la cocina por el grito, pero Rafael va derechito a su habitación y sin decir nada de lo que ha pasado; los demás sólo halla un limón en el suelo.

Rafael pasa una hora, acostado en su hamaca, sin poder contener el hipo.

- ¡HIP! -

Y el dolor en su pecho está siendo más fuerte.

- ¡HIP! -

Pero no quiso probar un té que le ofreció su Mentor, ni aspirar incienso.

- ¡HIP! -

Y los remedios que ofrece el Internet ya los agotó todos.

- ¡HIP! -

Ni dormir ha podido por el hipo.

- ¡HIP! -

Sólo le queda esperar.

- ¡HIP! -

Y ya han pasado tres horas desde que le dió.

- ¡HIP! -

Y sigue esperando.

El ungüento que le aplicó Leonardo también se ha desvanecido y comienza a sentir picor.

En eso, oye unos pasos muy quedos. Prefiere enroscarse como un armadillo que se esconde en su caparazón, pero él no tiene ese tipo de caparazón, aún así ignora a Leonardo que está a su lado.

Leonardo suspira por no poder ayudar a su hermano, pero en un arrebato de inconformidad, toma la mano de Rafael y lo jala para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Rafael se incorpora pero no deja que su hermano mayor lo lleve seguramente a meditar.

- ¡HIP! –

- Pues no veo otra solución para quitarte el hipo, Rafa. -

- ¡HIP! –

- O al menos inténtalo, - le suplica - no te pasará nada; no te golpearás en la cabeza ni irás a prisión ni te va a provocar salpullido; al menos inténtalo. -

La triste insistencia de Leonardo convence a Rafael, hace un leve movimiento de cabeza. Entonces Leonardo se lo lleva a su habitación.

La habitación de la tortuga que aún lleva el kimono casi está a oscuras, unas cuantas velas son las que brindan esa pequeña iluminación.

- ¡HIP! -

Ambos se sientan, frente a frente, cerca de la tenue luz.

- ¡HIP! -

- Bien. Sabes como iniciar la meditación… -

-¡HIP! -

-… pero el hipo es un obstáculo… -

- ¡HIP! -

-… así que yo te guiaré: oye mi voz. -

- ¡HIP! -

Cruzan sus brazos y piernas para la posición Flor de Loto, y cierran los ojos.

Leonardo comienza a hablar tan callada y armoniosamente como su angustia por su hermano se lo permite.

- Flores que vuelven

volando a la rama,

eran mariposas. -

- ¡HP! -

- Este camino

ya nadie lo recorre

salvo el crepúsculo. -

- ¡HP! -

- Un rayo de eternidad

descubro en las hojas

caídas en mi jardín. -

- ¡HP! -

- Un viento fresco

llenando el firmamento,

voces de pinos. -

- ¡HP! -

- A la intemperie

se va infiltrando el viento

hasta mi alma. -

- ¡HP! -

- Lluvia de verano:

Miles de palabras

sin sacar mi pluma. -

- Leo… -

- Con gran sosiego

camino solo, y solo

me regocijo. -

- ¡HIP! -

- Caed, pétalos del ciruelo,

caed,

y dejad el recuerdo del aroma. -

- ¡HIP! – Rafael abre los ojos - ¡No está…! ¡HIP! - para gritarle a su hermano que deje de decir tonterías porque no está resultando, pero su desesperación se esfuma en un segundo y su corazón comienza a latir fuerte, porque al abrir los ojos a descubierto algo terrible.

Algo pequeño y peludo va trepando por su brazo con sus ocho patas, y esos pequeños y brillantes ojos que lo miran lo obligan a gritar de terror.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! –

De inmediato se sacude ese horrible bicho y a tropezones consigue ponerse en pie y sale corriendo de ahí.

-¡Rafa! – Leonardo lo llama en vano.

Lo sigue y lo halla en el rincón más apartado de su habitación, envuelto completamente con una frazada y temblando todo.

- ¡ES HORRIBLE ES HORRIBLE ES HORRIBLE!

- Rafa. – se arrodilla a su lado.

- ¡SUS FEOS OJOS ME MIRABAN COMO… COMO…! -

- Rafa. -

- ¡ME QUIERE PARA SU CENA! -

- Rafa. – lo descubre con cuidado, no vaya a ser que huya de nuevo – La araña no era de verdad, sino una de plástico. -

- ¿De plástico? -

- Fue… - se apena al tener que confesar que… - fue para darte un susto, dicen que con un buen susto se te quita el hipo. - Rafael no dice nada, lo mira todavía con miedo, como si la araña fuera a seguirlo hasta ahí - Cuando tenías los ojos cerrados te puse una araña de a mentiritas para que te asustaras y se te quitara el hipo. – le muestra la araña falsa.

Rafael la examina sin deseos de agarrarla y comprobar que no es real. Luego de un rato (que a Leonardo le parece demasiado largo) se convence de que es falsa.

- ¿A si que me diste ese susto de muerte para que se me quitara el hipo? – pregunta ya no sintiendo miedo sino un tremendo coraje.

- Eeehhh… sí.- Leonardo duda en responder porque esa mirada asesina de su hermano y que conoce de sobra está fulminándolo ahora mismo.

- No se di agradecerte o desquitarme por asustarme así. – se pone de pie arrojando la frazada y camina muy amenazante.

- Se… se te quitó, ¿no? – retrocede en un intento por salvar la vida.

Rafael ni le dice gracias siquiera, se le va encima, y como Leonardo está vestido con el bonito pero poco practico kimono no consigue huir.

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDARTE, OTOTO!

- ¡SÍ! ¡AHORA VOY A TENER PESADILLAS! -

- ¡NONONONONONO! –

- ¿CÓMO DE QUE NO, BIG BROTHER? -

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Lo que hace Rafael para desquitarse es hacerle cosquillas, muchas cosquillas.

- ¿Ya viste, Computadora, qué listo soy? – le dice Miguel Ángel a Donatelo (los dos están en la puerta mirando lo que obtuvo Leonardo por ejecutar el más peligroso remedio para el hipo) – Leo era el más indicado para este mortal trabajo. -

- Sí, tenías mucha razón, "Amo". Para quitarle el hipo a Rafa ya no existía otra alternativa más que intentar esa peligrosa y mortal opción, pero tu sugerencia de que fuera Leo quien la ejecutara nos ha salvado la vida. Lo echaré de menos. –

- Yo también, pero ni modo. A seguirle entonces con la conquista del mundo. -

- Si no tengo alternativa… -

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Y la tortura se prolonga por diez angustiosos minutos.

En la noche viene la revancha de Leonardo porque Rafael va con él por no poder dormir (nada más cierra los ojos y enormes y peludas arañas le saltan encima), pero no la aprovecha ni le reclama el dolor de panza que todavía tiene por su culpa (si lo único que quería era ayudarle), sino que deja que duerma con él por esa noche, y por toda una semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ototo: <strong>en japonés significa hermano menor.

**Big Brother****: **en inglés significa hermano mayor.

**N/A****1**: El **Kabuki** es teatro japonés, su origen se remonta a muchos siglos atrás; en este arte se conjuga la actuación, la música y la danza para maravillar con tal intención al espectador, sólo que este teatro tiene una particularidad: no actúa ninguna mujer, sólo hombres, si existen papeles femeninos son hombres quienes los interpretan.

**N/A2****: **Si no has leído mi fic El Robotito entonces no sabes que ahí cuento cómo Miguel le da por hacer ese robotito usando cartulina y fomi.

**N/A3**: Los breves poemas que recita Leo son poemas Kaiku, son poemas que se escriben así de breves porque se busca expresar la esencia de las cosas, dando a esas pocas palabras sencillez y fuerza.

Hasta que no me di cuenta de que esto estaba resultando muy feo para Rafita (¡SORRY RAPH!) como que más bien el fic debió llamarse UNO DE ESOS DÍAS PARTE 2 ^^' pero espero que les haya echo pasar el rato.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.


End file.
